Can't Stop
by Karma's Slave
Summary: Spin off to Kiss The Girl, It's Xion's time for a happy ending. Complete
1. Can't Stop

Can't Stop!

Written by: Karma's Slave

Rating: T for language

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the music mentioned throughout this piece.

Pairing: Xion X Vanitas.

Spin-Off, to Kiss The Girl

SOng: Can't Stop by Save Ferris

Alternate Universe and possible out of characterness.

* * *

Xion smiled as she watched her brother, Terra twirling Aqua around in his arms which led them to kissing each other even more. The black haired girl sighing with envy as she continued watching the happy couples before tearing her eyes away from all the happy couples's one the dance floor.

The band was on their first break for the evening and while the guys went to their dates; Xion hung out backstage behind the curtain so anybody couldn't see her. It was hard to believe that a moment ago, this girl was happy on stage as she was singing about love and now here she was back stage being Ms. Pessimistic.

Xion was getting tired of singing these dopey love songs, excluding the major favor she did for Aqua but alas if Xion had to sing another song about love she was going to hurl.

The black haired girl sighed as she went through her instrument case for her guitar and took out a silver flask; that she snuck in. Xion opening the thin but wide object; taking a fast and quick gulp from the flask, Xion's throat burned as the hard alcohol went down her throat. Xion getting the hard alcohol from her dad's not so secret liquor cabinet

Now Xion wasn't one of those bad kids doing these types of things for attention, Xion was simply suffering from a case heart ache. Xion wished it was a simple case of boy meets girl and then boy and girl break up but it hadn't happened like that. It was boy cheats on girl and then boy dumps her a two days before prom.

In fact Xion was in another relationship when she had met the one who recently broke her heart, Riku David; the boy with two first names. Xion cringed at the memories of how they started out and what it did to her last relationship with Vanitas Xehanort.

Vanitas was the first boyfriend she ever really had and the two had hit a rough patch in their relationship which leaded them from being one of the school's power couples to a broken pair and Xion supposed that's when Riku got into the picture. He just filled a spot that Vanitas wasn't filling anymore. Xion was no better than Riku as he sweet talked her; leading her into a hidden relationship.

Xion could feel her eyes sting with water at the memory of her cheating on Vanitas. And when he found out he went ballistic. A silent tear rolled down her face as recalled the horrible things he said to her and the things her classmates said about her; and Riku didn't give her any real comfort for it he only told her "it'll blow over" but it hadn't and that practically killed her.

Luckily her brother had been there for her; stopping Xion from doing anything drastic. In fact to this day, she could still hear the whispers behind her back and honestly it stills does get to her.

Xion could hear footsteps coming she snapped out of her stupor and quickly closed the flask and putting back into her instrument case. Her eyes facing the ground as her head position was down so whoever was behind her couldn't see her face.

"Well-Well look what I found" spoke a familiar voice behind Xion.

The black haired girl slowly raised her head up, "Vanitas" Xion whispered before standing up to face her ex-boyfriend, Vanitas leaning against the wall closest to the door. He wore black pants and black button up shirt with loosened red tie around his neck. "Hello Xion" he said in the natural harsh voice of his.

The time old classic known as awkward silence filled the backstage area "What brings you back here?" she asked him out of the blue.

"Actually I have a gift for you," Vanitas answered, pulling a baseball bat from behind him "This" Xion let out a low sounding gasp, as she took a step back.

Xion was getting scared and very panic "Van...I" "I'm not going to hit you with it" He said to the scared girl. "Though there is this part of me that thinks I should, just to knock your common sense back into you" spoke Vanitas.

That eased Xion's piece of mind…well it almost did. "What do you mean knock common sense into me" Xion asked her hands going to her hips.

"It means what it means" Vanitas retorted. Xion now rolling her eyes at her ex. "This is my way of comforting you in your time of need" the black haired boy spoke. Xion could feel his golden eyes on her as she looked away from his stare.

Though Xion wasn't staring at him, "Why would you even want to do that after what I did" she asked him. She could hear Vanitas take in a sharp breathe. The boy was silent for a moment, Vanitas sighed, "Despite how pissed off I am or was at you. Somehow I can't seem to get over you; you're like a fungus that can't be cured" He said to her.

Xion wasn't thrilled with being compared to a fungus she had to admit it this was new kind of step for Vanitas. He isn't the type to open up, ironically that was one of the main reasons why they spilt.

Stepping closer to Xion"…And there is the whole I still care about you thing" he tried to add in a 'not a big deal' tone of voice; Xion looking at him. Vanitas crossed his arms and turned away so Xion couldn't see his red face.

That put a smile on her face which she covered with her mouth as she felt two silent tears roll down her face; Xion could hear Vanitas sigh. The dark haired boy raising his hand to her face and using his thumb to wipe one of those tears off her face.

"Who are you and what have you done with Vanitas?" Xion then asked him

"I don't know" he replied, "but no one tosses my baby aside like garbage" he added using her old nickname. Again Xion smiled as she enjoyed the feel of Vanitas hand on her face, "I'm so sorry, I did that to you Van" she said with a sob in her throat.

"I know you are and oddly enough, I don't blame you for it, not really"

"Why?"

"Because after you left, I realized what an asshole I was being and I couldn't do a thing about it... and I also blame that dick-hole Riku, he manipulated you when you vulnerable." Spoke Vanitas while his fingers caressed Xion's face

"And it cost me you" Xion's blue eyes locking with Vanitas' golden eyes. Before any of them realized their faces were drawing into each other and the former couple sharing a soft kiss; Vanitas dropped the bat and putting his arm around Xion's waist like he'd always done; pulling her soft and petite body into his as that soft kiss became something more.

Xion couldn't even begin to describe the kiss and how it felt; it felt like two lovers reuniting after so many years but that wasn't the case for Xion and Vanitas. All she knew that it felt so good to be back into Van's arms like it was where she truly belonged.

Finally the two broke the kiss, the teens breathing heavily,

"Van, are we...back?" Xion asked. Vanitas was silent for a moment.

"Yeah, we're back" Xion let out a small laugh as she smiled at Vanitas, kissing him again and Xion noticed that for the first time in while she actually felt better.

"Xion to the stage" a voice began calling her, both Xion and Vanitas groaned at the announcement.

"Yo Xion, get your butt out here" she heard Demyx calling her. "I better go before he has a panic attack." Spoke the black haired girl, Vanitas snagged her arms pulling her back and giving her one more kiss also slipping his tongue into her mouth.

* * *

Xion getting to stage while Vanitas went to the dance floor finding himself next to Xion's brother and his newfound girlfriend Aqua.

Xion looking to Demyx, the mullet haired boy sighed "what song now?" he asked.

"Can't Stop" replied Xion while she placed her guitar on, giving a small smirk to a certain someone by the stage. And soon the music began to play, Xion looked for Riku in the crowed_, "Revenge, Act One"_ she thought in her mind.

_Yea_

_I found myself a drinking' every night to protect myself_

_I never thought I'd even think about the words of someone else_

_But every time I use my ears_

_I think they fill my eyes with tears_

_It's never gonna happen again_

_No they're never gonna hurt me again_

_I Ain't dead_

_I Ain't underground_

_I won't let_

_Won't let them bring me down_

The Chorus was powerful as Xion kept singing.

_Every now and then I hear the stupid things that people say_

_but I won't let it get me down because nothing is gonna get in my way_

_I Ain't dead_

_I Ain't underground_

_I won't let_

_Won't let them bring me down_

_Can't stop_

_Thinking about myself_

_Well I keep on drinking to wash away_

_The thoughts I had of yesterday_

_Well I'm sitting and I'm thinking and you know_

_That you could be wasting my time away_

_Well I'm thinking about tomorrow and forget about the sorrow_

_So I'm thinking about today_

_Oh-oh it's my life_

_And imp thinking about myself_

_Oh-oh it's my life_

_Ain't got no time for no one else_

_When life is getting crazy_

_And I'm heading for the door_

_I just, grab myself a bottle and poor myself some more_

_Some more yeah some more yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Xion finally spotting Riku and his date in the crowed, Xion just kept singing until she got to the part that she felt was really powerful.

_There was a time in my life when all I knew was to play dead_

_Now I'm back on top and I don't give a damn_

_About, what's been said_

And on that cue of the song, Xion raised her hand and gave Riku plus his date, her middle finger. And cheers erupted into the room on that action, sure mostly because it was from Xion's friends and her brother.

_I Ain't dead_

_I Ain't underground_

_I won't let_

_Won't let them bring me down_

_Won't bring me down won't bring me down down down down down_

And with that the song was over and it was time for Xion along with Vanitas help to ensure 'Revenge, Act Two'. Xion hopping down from the stage. Vanitas wrapping an arm around Xion's shoulders. While his free arm and hand held the baseball bat from earlier.

The two smirking as they past Riku, Vanitas kissing Xion hungrily to spite Riku as they headed to the double doors while heading to the parking lot.

* * *

The End.


	2. Psycho Bitch

Can't Stop: Part 2

Written by: Karma's Slave

Rating: T for language and slight Sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the music mentioned throughout this piece

Pairing: Xion X Vanitas.

Spin-Off, to Kiss The Girl and Can't Stop

Song: Psycho Bitch by Lesley Roy

Alternate Universe and possible out of characterness.

Please note, I do like Riku x Xion as well but this was just too fun to NOT do.

* * *

Once the two headed into the parking lot, they went straight for Vanitas's car and went into the backseat.

Physical contact was their way of making up for the time they had lost thanks to outside forces.

Xion moaning as loud as she could as she felt the muscles of her body tighten as her body prepared it's self for a release. Her black mini dress was pushed up passed her hips while Vanitas was between her legs with his pants unbuckled as the seventeen year old thrusted into Xion, his face buried into the contours of her neck placing kisses and the occasional hickey.

Xion having her arms and legs wrapped around Vanitas tightly. Xion couldn't take anymore of the pleasure running in and out her body as she began matching Vanitas thrust for thrust; Vanitas pulling his face from her neck and quickly kissing her, muffling her moans. Xion letting out a huge gasp as her body hitting its pleasure point soon after Vanitas followed.

The two seventeen year olds, breathing heavily as their bodies were shaking as the after effect. Xion pulled out of the kiss so she could breathe better. It wasn't the first time Xion and Vanitas had done this in fact around the time they broke up Xion thought if they had sex it could save their relationship but it back fired driving the two apart until tonight.

Xion looking up into Vanitas golden eyes, as she held his face into her hands "I've missed us, so much" Xion being the first speak up. Vanitas nodding his head as he pulled himself out and then separating from Xion's embrace. the black haired boy began tucking himself back into his pants. Xion took the time to fix her dress and replacing her undergarments on her body.

"I've watched you with him" Vanitas suddenly began to speak, once he caught his breathe.

"What?...what do you mean by that Van" Xion asked him

"what I mean is, I've seen how you acted around him and every time I looked, I saw that you weren't you; to me it looked almost as if you lost your 'Xion-ness'" Vanitas explained. "and then when I heard about him cheating and dumping you like that. I saw it as an opportunity" he added.

"Opportunity for what?"

"To bring back your Xion-ness" Xion smiled at this. "Van, you're really something, you know that and that's what I...what I love about you" Xion told him.

Vanitas smirked at Xion, "Well, I am pretty amazing" He said to her.

"cocky bastard" she replied.

"As you well know" he retorted, Xion lightly smacked him on that note.

Vanitas chucked, "So was it all talk?" Vanitas asked her.

"Was what all talk?" she responded with no clue on where he was going with this.

"two years ago a little before we started officially being couple, you told me that If someone were going to break your heart, in such a cruel manner that you would go psycho bitch on said person" spoke the dark haired boy

It was Xion's turn to let out a small laugh, "You remember that"

"Yeah I did, and so here you are two years later with your heart broken in a cruel manner and I have yet to see, said psycho bitch" Vanitas then added. Xion taking a quick glance out the rear window while running a hand through her short black locks of hair before looking back at Vanitas.

"She needed to be reminded of her Xion-ness" replied the girl. Leaning forward giving Vanitas a quick deep kiss before she pulled away and opened the back seat door. "Come on, we have to do this quick, I have to get back to the stage" she then said. "And bring the bat" Xion added as she walked away to her target.

"I love her, when she's psycho bitch on someone" he said excitedly as he grabbed the bat and headed to meet up with Xion.

Vanitas met up with Xion who stood in front of Riku's car. "you do know, they'll know it was us" Vanitas said to her

"Good" as Xion took the bat from Vanitas and started raising the bat. "and we'll possibly be arrested for this" he said

"Yeah, but it'll be worth it." and Xion then as hard as she could swung the bat.

* * *

Soon after, Xion was back on stage with band; telling them that she just needed to cool down as she lost her temper back stage. They bought it for the most part. Demyx told her that after the song; the principle decided to the Prom Queen and King announcements, Terra and Aqua had won. They were both nominated by their peers.

"Cool" Xion replied as she took to the microphone as they began to perform a song that actually was next and somewhat ironically fitting.

_Is it fair to say you played me for a fool_

_Is it fair to say you used me that's the truth_

_You've been lying all the time and now I'm mad_

_You drove me to the vodka shots and knocked them back_

_I bet you never thought that I would be a basket case_

_I'm going crazy cuz your hooked on someone_

_And that someone isn't me_

_Bet you never thought that I would be a psycho bitch like_

_The kind of girl that's gonna smash your head lights_

_No that someone isn't me _

A teacher tapped Riku on the shoulder; the teacher informing the silver haired boy about the current shape look of his car the damage must have been very forceful to set the alarm off. In fact that's how the teacher discovered the car.

_Is it fair to say went and hit the lock_

_Do you thing that I should say it to the cops_

_When they ask me where I was the seventeenth_

_Should I be like you and say it wasn't me_

_I bet you never thought that I would be a basket case_

_I'm going crazy cuz your hooked on someone_

_And that someone isn't me_

_Bet you never thought that I would be a psycho bitch like_

_The kind of girl that's gonna smash your head lights_

_No that someone isn't me_

Riku looked to the stage and began screaming his head off, "You Bitch!" but the music over powered his voice. Riku went towards the stage.

_Does she do what I don't _

_Is she beautiful or _

_Will she go where I won't go _

_na na na na na la la (x6)_

Riku ran into Vanitas, "you and that bitch! Are going to pay for this" he screamed but before Vanitas could do anything. Riku was cut off by a fist hitting him in his mouth,"

Vanitas looked to see Terra right beside him with Aqua by his side, "go ahead talk about my sister some more that way again, I dare you"

Riku simply took off with his date following behind him, he knew he couldn't take someone like Terra.

_I bet you never thought that I would be a basket case_

_I'm going crazy cuz your hooked on someone_

_And that someone isn't me (x2)_

_Bet you never thought that I would be a psycho bitch like_

_The kind of girl that's gonna smash your head lights_

_No that someone isn't me_

The song ended and the room filled with cheers, Xion smiled as watched that entire scene with Riku.

"Payback's a bitch, and so am I" She said into the microphone looking at her ex and then shifting her gaze to Vanitas giving him the 'come here' motion

Bending down to face him "Thank you" she told him

"For What"

"For reminding me of the real Xion"

* * *

The End.


End file.
